


Reign

by edgeanon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Frisk, God of Absolute Hyperdeath, Multiple Orgasms, Power Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5913574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeanon/pseuds/edgeanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Asriel loses himself in the heat of the moment and becomes very aggressive... Not that Frisk is complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reign

Frisk couldn't work out how she got herself into this predicament. She recalled making some snarky, inconsiderate comments, having poked fun at Asriel and his fear of losing control. Before she knew it, he had summoned his other persona and was towering over her, black tattoos staining his pristine fur like a curse. In another moment, she was spread half-naked beneath him like a pinned science project. 

It all happened so quickly that Frisk's mind failed to register the situation, but she didn't fight it either, succumbing to the God's demanding presence as if she had always wanted this.

Asriel’s paw rested around her slender throat as he filled her sweet cunt, the human barely able to choke out a cry as her back was forced taut against the wall. His fingers pressed down a little and she gasped, legs crossing tighter around Asriel’s hips as he ploughed her with unnatural strength, burying himself so deep inside that it left Frisk wondering why there was no pain. 

Or maybe it did hurt like hell, but she was too distracted, too turned on by the idea of being held down and violated to even notice it. Either way, she knew she was going to be sore the next morning.

“A-Az, please, please s-spare me...” Frisk begged, as if knowing her words would only serve to push him further into his trance. She bit her bottom lip when Asriel finally raised his darkened eyes to meet her. 

Frisk brought her hands to his face, worshipped his marked cheeks with kisses while she mustered the strength to move herself in time with his thrusts. The prince couldn't help but find her desperate attempts endearing, arching forward so the head of his length would nudge into that sweet spot hidden inside her that he knew all too well.

Frisk whimpered, twisting to the side and thrashing her hips, silently urging Asriel to angle towards that place again. He didn’t allow her to have her way, withdrawing almost every inch of his cock before slamming it all back in again, the momentum forcing her flat against the wall. 

“Easy there, Frisk. Let's not forget who the God is here.” 

Words straight from the mouth of an egomaniac. Even his tone was insufferable. If it were anyone else, Frisk would feel threatened, even mildly afraid, but this was Asriel — her Asriel — and she knew he would never do anything to hurt her, even when he was powertripping in his Hyperdeath form and consumed with lust. 

Frisk's body trembled in excitement as she came to the realisation that she was actually enjoying his reign over her, maybe even a little too much. If she wasn’t so lightheaded right now, she would probably feel ashamed of herself. Instead, the lack of oxygen only enhanced the sensations, making the whole experience feel even more euphoric. 

Frisk was frantically losing herself in the heat, failing to notice the tingle spreading in her arms and her own fading vision. Right now, it all paled in comparison to the fact that every fibre of her being felt like they were being set alight whenever he drove into her inviting centre and brushed against her spot and, and—

“A-Az... ASRIEL!!” She came violently with a scream of his name, her virginal muscles convulsing around his impressive girth before she fell limply onto his front, head resting on his shoulder.

The quivering snugness around his length made Asriel pant and he halted his movements to give them both a short respite. He slowly released his hold on her neck and she gave out a great gasp, chest rising and falling rapidly as she desperately refilled her lungs with much needed oxygen.

As her breathing regulated, Frisk found herself beginning to waver in and out of consciousness, the warmth of afterglow luring her to sleep. Just when she wanted to yield to its call, she felt herself being lifted higher against the wall. Asriel simply smirked at her confused expression as he resumed where they had left off, slowly pulling back before easing his cock back into her until it was encased to the hilt again. 

That's right, he hasn't—

Frisk swallowed the lump in her throat, sheer dread and excitement overshadowing her fatigued mind. She looked sheepishly at him, lathering her dried lips with her tongue while wiggling against his warm body of fur. She was still hypersensitive from cumming, so it came as no surprise to her at the rate the warmth was building inside her core again, the tingles becoming more unbearable with every powerful sway of Asriel’s hips.

Asriel’s gaze flickered to her face, taking in her exhausted but eager expression with much amusement. He dipped his head, burying his snout into her cleavage, breathing in her scent that was mixed slightly with his own. His hands moved to cup her breasts from beneath, pushing them together, massaging firmly. He let his unnaturally long tongue trail across the ample softness, sampling her perfumed skin, lapping away the stray droplet of sweat. Painstakingly, his mouth worked its way to a nipple, a gentle suck and tug with his teeth sufficing in making the human girl whine and writhe beneath him. 

Asriel growled, his cock forcing a path open in her narrowing passage, but it was getting harder and harder to move with each pump. 

“Shit! A-Az, please!!”

Judging from her quivering, Frisk was probably close again and Asriel knew that this time he would not be able to hold himself back when she comes.

Asriel returned to her level, locking their gazes for the final run. He pressed his matted forehead against hers, linked their fingers together as he drove his throbbing length home again and again, hungry for that elusive release. 

“F-Frisk... Fuck, I can’t—!” The monster prince could barely spit out the words because in the middle of all of the chaos, he felt her cunt clamped down hard as her second orgasm struck her, tearing through her tattered body. Asriel practically lost it, growling like an animal in heat as he wrapped an arm around Frisk’s waist and jerked forward, delivering a generous load of his seed into her core, filling her to the brim.

Frisk shook at the feeling of his cock twitching inside her until it eventually stilled, whimpering as Asriel carefully tugged himself from her. After being connected for so long, the separation left her feeling somewhat cold and empty. She barely took notice of the thick stream of semen crawling down her thighs like nectar, soiling the bottom of Asriel’s robes and the ground beneath them.

They remained embraced, waiting for their breaths and heartbeat to calm, Asriel’s arms firmly around Frisk’s comparatively small frame to support her, just in case her legs decided to give away. He drew away from her neck and looked adoringly at her face now flushed with post orgasm glow.

“Hey, you alright?” He prodded in a raspy voice, nuzzling.

Frisk nodded, pressing an affectionate peck on his maw to reassure him that she had enjoyed being overpowered just as much as he enjoyed overpowering her.

“It was certainly a nice change.” She hummed, sated. “Prince Asriel Dreemurr, losing his inhibitions in the heat of the moment... Honestly, I didn’t think you could do it.”

Asriel shot a glare at the mockery. Before he could retort her smugness, Frisk responded by booping his snoot. He bleated out of surprise, the abrupt action leaving him reeling. 

“Aghhhh, what the hell was that for?!!”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself!” She tried to suppress her laughter, but he turned away with an embarrassed huff. He always looked so adorable when he was pretending to be angry at her. 

Frisk grinned from ear to ear, threw her arms back around the sulking goat and kissed him deeply. Despite his edgy appearance, it really doesn’t take much to bring this ‘God’ back down to earth. Some things just don't change and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
